Raising Sakura
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: Kakashi Hatake podía ser muchas cosas: prodigio, genio, poseedor del Sharingan, alumno del 4 hokague, amigo y compañero del milagrosamente vivo Uchiha Obito... Pero "padre" de su sobrina recién nacida era algo que nunca, en sus 14 años de vida, hubiera imaginado. /././. NO KakaSaku. Futuro Saku-harem
1. Prólogo

_:_:_:_:_

_._

.

_Raising Sakura_

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Advertencias:_

OC, Non masacre, Obito bueno y vivo en Konoha,

Kakashi posee el Sharingan, Minato y Kushina vivos,

insinuación sexual muy leve e insultos mas adelante.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Disclaimer:_

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen,

solo esta historia que hago sin fines de lucro,

por mero entretenimiento.

No permito ninguna adaptación/traducción

qué no tenga mi permiso. Si alguna hermosa personita

allá afuera quiere traducir o adaptar la historia,

no tengo problema, solo deben pedirme permiso por PM antes.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Sinópsis:_

Kakashi Hatake podía ser muchas cosas: prodigio, genio, poseedor del Sharingan,

alumno del 4° hokague, amigo y compañero del milagrosamente vivo

Uchiha Obito... Pero "padre" de su sobrina recién nacida era algo que nunca,

en sus 14 años de vida, hubiera imaginado.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_"Pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdos_

-Diálogos.

_Énfasis __en____**estas **_**palabras.**

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Time skip:_ Una semana.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

**Prólogo: **Te presento.

.

.

Devastado, aunque nunca permitiría que esto se notase en su rostro. Ojeras y palidez cenicienta. Ropa negra. Un infinito dolor.

.

.

Kakashi conocía la injusticia, la veía casi a diario en su vida cómo shinobi. Pero tenerla tan cercana, tan familiar, tan dolorosa, tan... tan injusta, valga la redundancia, era distinto. Distinto y horrible.

.

.

Su usualmente inexpresiva faz ahora tenía un tinte cansado y enfermo. El chaleco Jounnin sobre sus hombros (inusual en un adolescente de apenas 14 años) se sentía anormalmente pesado. Era fuerte, pero ver la tierra removida bajo la cuál ahora descansaba su hermana ciertamente destrozó un gran pedazo de su alma.

.

.

_"¿Por qué mi onee-sama? ¿Por qué justo ella?"_

.

.

Mebuki había sido una joven alegre, inocente y a la vez madura, qué se había casado muy pronto con el amor de su vida y muerto igualmente temprano junto al mismo.

.

.

Desde qué el padre de ambos Hatake hubiese fallecido, años atrás, la joven se había hecho cargo de todo en la casa y trabajó hasta caer al suelo del agotamiento, negándose cada vez que su hermanito menor ofrecía ayuda. Había sido adelantada algunos años en la academia ninja debido a su gran inteligencia y perfecto manejo del chakra, por lo qué era la más pequeña de su equipo gennin, pero jamás se dejaba amedrentar por una situación difícil y parecía no reconocer su propia fuerza.

.

.

_-Tienes mucho potencial, Kakashi-chan. Estoy segura que serás alguien muy grande, que tenga el respeto de todos y pueda vivir sin la sombra del hombre qué fue nuestro Padre. Quiero qué, cuándo te vean caminando por la calle, las personas no mire al hijo de Sakumo Hatake, sino simplemente a Kakashi. Y yo, qué todo cuánto puedo hacer por tí es esto, me niego a desviarte de tú camino para qué me ayudes. Déjame hacerlo sola, o me sentiré una inútil._

.

.

Apretó con fuerza los puños. Mebuki había tenido fé en él antes qué sus ahora compañeros siquiera lo voltearan a ver. Le había dado confianza, protección y cariño incondicional. Le presentó a grandes amigos e incluso se había negado a irse de luna de miel, todo para qué no se sintiese solo, desplazado o abandonado.

.

.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y lentamente volteó. Ahí estaban Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei, Tsunade Senjuu (maestra de Mebuki en su entrenamiento médico), Jiraya, Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha (amigas de la infancia de su hermana), Hiashi e Hizashi Hyuuga, Fugaku Uchiha (compañero de equipo gennin la difunta Hatake, junto a Hizashi), Shukaku y Yoshino Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka y Hiruzen Sarutobi. Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma y Kurenai estaban en ese momento en el barrio Uchiha, cuidando del pequeño Itachi, hijo mayor (de cinco años) de Fugaku y Mikoto. La pelinegra recién mencionada llevaba en brazos al pequeño Sasuke, de cuatro meses, de la misma manera qué Kushina llevaba a Naruto, de dos.

.

.

Todas esas personas habían querido a Mebuki. A todos les dolía su muerte. Pero ninguno lloraba; no, eso se lo dejaban a Kakashi. No querían hacerle más dificil el luto sumándole el de ellos y él se los agradecía internamente.

.

.

Su mejor amigo empuñó la mano que aún sostenía su hombro, pero luego la retiró, enfadado consigo mismo por no tener palabras de aliento qué puedieran ayudarle. Desde qué casi muere en esa batalla, y tras regalarle uno de sus ojos con el Sharingan,Obito era una de las personas más cercanas al peli plata, por lo que a él se le encomendó la tarea de darle la _noticia_. Bufó molesto, nadie mas hubiera tenido el valor de decirle que su hermana y cuñado habían muerto cuándo regresaban a la aldea luego de una misión de 8 meses... ni que Mebuki llevaba un mes de embarazo cuándo partieron.

.

.

Al parecer, la Hatake se había negado a rechazar el trabajo y dió a luz en Sunagakure, cuándo ella y Kizashi volvían de su misión. La arena los había recibido entre flores y alagos, pués no era secreto la unión sanguínea qué unía al Haruno con el Kazekage. Kizashi había abandonado el País del Viento y cambiado su apellido al conocer a Mebuki (pués, según sus palabras, quería comenzar una vida totalmente nueva a su lado), pero el lazo qué compartía con su hermano seguía igual de fuerte que antaño.

.

.

Tres diás después, en la frontera del País del Fuego, unos missin-nin les quitaron la vida a los padres. Solo la rápida intervención de los Anbu de Suna pudo evitar que asesinaran también a la niña recién nacida.

.

.

Ahora bién, para sorpresa y enfado de los ninjas de la hoja, cumpliendose el séptimo día desde el nacimiento de la Haruno-Hatake y el tercero que Konoha llevaba de luto por su madre, Kakashi aún no había visto nunca a su sobrina. Se había negado a acercarse a ella, no sabía qué pensar ni cómo actuar. Segun Tsunade-sama, él debería hacerse cargo de la pequeña... Pero ¿Cómo podría cuidarla, cuándo apenas podía consigo mismo? Mikoto-san, Kushina-san, Fugaku-sama, Kizashi-sama e Hisashi-san se habían ofrecido a adoptarla, pero el rubio Hokage había sido firme en ese aspecto: era el deber de Kakashi cuidarla, cómo había sido el de su hermana velar por él. Ahora le tocaba madurar al mas arrogante y engreído de sus alumnos.

.

.

El Hokage de la villa y sensei de Kakashi, Obito y Rin, desvió la mirada a unos AMBU que le habían acompañado en calidad de guardaespaldas (después de todo, era el Hokage y estaban en guerra). Estaba decidido a hacer despertar a al Hatake, hacerle entender que seguir en ese estado catatónico con le ayudaría a salir adelante. Si bien era obvio que le dolía la muerte de su hermana, los ninjas no tenían suficiente paz en sus vidas cómo para llorar por tantos días. Uno de los shinobi que protegía al rubio Namikaze llevaba en brazos un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas. Ante un gesto de su líder, se acercó a los tres alumnos de este, cuidando de sostener lo más delicadamente posible a la bebé que cargaba.

.

.

Movido por una fuerza desconocida, el Hatake se encontró a sí mismo aproximándose al Ambu lo suficiente para hechar un vistazo... pero antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, usando la velocidad que caracterizaba a los ninjas de su nivel, el shinobi colocó lo qué llevaba en los torpes brazos del peli-plata y se esfumó de allí antes de que el chico reaccionara negándose, cómo llevaba haciendo los dos días que su sobrina tenía en Konoha.

.

.

Nada podría haber preparado jamás a Kakashi para el extraño menjunge de sentimientos qué se apoderó de sus tripas al ver, entre las telas, la pequeñísima bebé qué días atrás dependía enteramente de Mebuki para sobrevivir. Parecía una pequeña hadita, con piel tan blanca cómo la leche y unas pelusitas rosadas en su cabeza. Se veía tan chiquitita, tan frágil, cómo si un soplo de aire pudiera llevarsela volando lejos. Dormía profundamente, cómo si nada ni nadie pudieran molestarla. Se veía tan inocente, tan pura, tan... tan... En ese momento no lo supo, pero la niña, en solo dos minutos, se había ganado su corazón.

.

.

Fugaku, que no había pronunciado siquiera uno de los monosilabos marca Uchiha desde qe llegase la noticia del asesinato de la Hatake, decidió qué era el momento de hablar, por el bien de esa niña qué era un pedacito de su mejor amiga. Kakashi supo qué nunca olvidaría las palabras que salieron del frío jefe de clan, que tanto había adorado y protegido a su hermana.

.

.

- Mebuki-chan no está, Kizashi tampoco. El Kazekage tiene demasiados problemas con sus propios hijos cómo para encargarse de la de su hermano. Es hora de qué madures y afrontes la realidad; _ella_ te necesita, y aunque te has negado a verla hasta ahora, eso cambia en este instante. Kakashi Hatake, te presento a tu sobrina: Sakura Haruno Hatake.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**¡Hola! Sé qué pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí en esta página. Eso se debe a qué tengo otro fic en otra, qué si no es actualizado cada cierto tiempo, termina siendo cerrado. Por eso, pasé cada instante posible en casa escribiéndolo, mientras qué dedicaba las horas escolares (las que **_**debería**_** usar para estudiar) para escribir esto. **

**Es mi primer fic largo en Fanfiction. Tampoco subí nunca nada de Naruto de mi autoría... si van a mi perfil, verán que la única de este anime que hay fue escrita por una amiga. Asique nada, hoy es un día de nuevas experiencias para mí ;)**

**Bueno, ahora a lo importante: ¿Qué opinan? El fic estará centrado en la relación de Kakashi con su sobrina, pero **_**NO**_** es un KakaSaku, el vínculo entre ellos es meramente familiar. **

**La historia será Saku-Harem, ya qué amo unirla con todos los chicos de la serie, pero ese tipo de romance vendrá más adelante. De momento, nos enfocaremos en Kakashi y en cómo se maneja sin su hermana, con la gran responsabilidad qué es una bebé. **

**Los capítulos van a ser mucho más largos que este, considerando qué solo es el prólogo.**

**¡Kisses a tod s y no olviden comentar!**

**¡Cuántos más review recibo, más rápido actualizo!**

**Miss Choco-chips.**


	2. Los ojos de Mebuki

_:_:_:_:_

_._

.

_Raising Sakura_

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

**ATENCIÓN: **Hubo una pequeña equivocación

en el capítulo anterior. En un momento, mencioné que Sasuke tenía 4

meses de edad cuándo Sakura nacio y Naruto dos. En realidad, el primero tenía 9

meses, y el segundo, 6. Disculpen las molestias.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Advertencias:_

OC, Non masacre, Obito bueno y vivo en Konoha,

Kakashi posee el Sharingan, Minato y Kushina vivos,

insinuación sexual muy leve e insultos mas adelante.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Disclaimer:_

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen,

solo esta historia que hago sin fines de lucro,

por mero entretenimiento.

No permito ninguna adaptación/traducción

qué no tenga mi permiso. Si alguna hermosa personita

allá afuera quiere traducir o adaptar la historia,

no tengo problema, solo deben pedirme permiso por PM antes.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Sinópsis:_

Kakashi Hatake podía ser muchas cosas: prodigio, genio, poseedor del Sharingan,

alumno del 4° hokague, amigo y compañero del milagrosamente vivo

Uchiha Obito... Pero "padre" de su sobrina recién nacida era algo que nunca,

en sus 14 años de vida, hubiera imaginado.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_"Pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdos_

-Diálogos.

_Énfasis __en____**estas **_**palabras.**

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Time skip:_ Dos semanas.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

**CAPÍTULO 1:** Los ojos de Mebuki.

.

.

-Estoy bien, en serio. Mikoto-san, Kushina-san, pueden quedarse tranquilas. Es tarde, deberían irse a casa.

.

-¿Seguro, 'ttebane? Porque puedo quedarme unas horas más. Minato hoy tiene mucho papeleo en la torre del Hokage asique no llegará a casa, y Naruto estará fuera de combate hasta que en un par de horas le entre hambre -comentó Kushina a la par que salía de la cocina del pent-house con un bol de Rammen en las manos. El _mocoso _vivía bastante bien, todas las alacenas estaban llenas.

.

-Digo lo mismo, Kakashi-san. Sasu-chan está bien dormido en la cuna con Sakura-chan y Naru-chan, e incluso Ita-chan se vé bastante a gusto pintando cerca de ellos mientras los vigila -Para probar su punto, señaló en dirección a la habitación qué un mes atrás era de Mebuki Hatake, y ahora pertenecía a su hija. La puerta estaba abierta, rebelando una estancia pintada de rosa, a rebosar de jugetes de niña, cosas con brillantina y armarios blancos llenos de ropa colorida tamaño miniatura (Tsume, Yoshino, Tsunade, Kurenai, Mikoto, Kushina y el resto de las amigas de la familia Hatake habían hecho un gran trabajo redecorando ese cuarto). En la pared opuesta al ventanal de la habitación había una gran cuna rosa, con un fino dosel color dorado-transaprente, en la cuál tres pequeños bebés descansaban muy juntitos. Acostada en el centro estaba la pequeña Sakura, cuyo cabello había crecido lo suficiente en esos días qué llevaba en Konoha cómo para hacer obvio su color. A su derecha, Naruto sujetaba el brazo femenino qué estaba a su alcance, apretándose contra este cómo si de su osito de peluche se tratase, acción imitada por Sasuke en el lado izquierdo. Los tres daban una imagen muy linda en verdad.

.

Sentado en el suelo junto a la cuna, Itachi dibujaba muy amenamente lo que parecían tres... ¿Monos? ¿Gatos? ¿Perros? de color negro, rosa y amarillo. Cada tanto, el niño de cinco años echaba una ojeada a la cuna, atento a los pequeños durmientes. Él era un hermano responsable qué cuidaría siempre a su Otouto, al hijo del Hokage y a esa bebé que se veía tan chiquita, frágil y preciosa.

.

Kakashi pasó una mano por su frente y apartó la vista de la escena. Momentos tan tiernos como ese eran algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Rápidamente, retomó el tema.

.

-De verdad, estoy bien. Solo quiero irme a dormir -"_aunque tenga pesadillas, cómo cada noche durante los últimos dos años"_, agregó en su mente-Ya son pasadas las 11 de la noche y seguro la niña no se despertará hasta mañana a la mañana -El Hatake estaba claramente incómodo por la atención de dos de las muejeres más importantes de la villa. Llevaba una semana entera con ambas prácticamente viviendo en su casa, empecinadas en enseñarle todo lo posible sobre la crianza de los niños. Solo se iban a sus hogares para cambiarse de ropa, bañarse, dormir o cuándo sus respectivos maridos las iban a buscar. Tenerlas a ellas, y ocacionalmente al resto de sus amigas, pululando a su alrededor a todas horas era ciertamente intimidante.

.

-¿Duerme la noche entera? -se asombró la Uchiha- Valla, qué suerte. Sasu-chan siempre se despierta mínimo seis veces cada madrugada, a penas si nos deja dormir.

.

-¿Y **tú **de quéte quejas, 'ttebane? -increpó la pelirroja a su mejor amiga- Tienes a Fugaku dos...

.

-Itachi -corrigió suavemente la morena.

.

-...qué sabe cambiar pañales y preparar biberones tan bien cómo cualquier adulto. Yo estoy sola, 'ttebane.

.

-¿Minato no te ayuda? ¡No me lo creo! Estamos hablando del hombre que creó el Día Nacional del Rammen solo para cumplirte el capricho. Me niego a creer que rechace ayudarte con el hijo que **él** engendró.

.

-B-bueno, es qué... llega tan cansado que me da no sé qué levantarlo para darle de comer al glotón de nuestro Naruto, 'ttebane -murmuró, tan roja cómo su pelo, la Uzumaki.

.

-Aww, eso es tierno.

.

-¿Y cómo le haces tú para que el bastardo, cubito de hielo, amargado, que parece tener la lengua tan atrofiada qué ni hablar puede y está siempre con una expresión de constipado te ayude con el niño? Una pensaría qué el muy teme se negaría en redondo a levantarse para cambiar pañales.

.

La Uchiha sonrió serenamente -Le tengo amenazado con algo tan efectivo que acepta muy rápido cuándo le pido que valla él a ver a Sasu-chan.

.

-¿Con qué, 'ttebane? ¿El divorcio?

.

-Peor: no dejarle tocarme un solo pelo hasta qué Itachi nos haga bisabuelos.

.

-Eso es cruel. Eres mala, 'ttebane. Pero el bastardo se lo merece por... por... por ser él.

.

El peli plata carraspeó, incómodo al verse ignorado por décimo quinta vez en la noche. Ambas mujeres, al parecer, tenían la costumbre de ponerse a cotillear de sus asuntos íntimos frente a cualquier hijo de vecino, cómo si estuviesen solas. En la semana, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que esas dos _respetables _señoras se pusieron a hablar tranquilamente con el resto de sus amigas en _su_ apartamento sobre cosas cómo qué marido tenía más... _resistencia_, cuál era... _más grande_,etcétera, mientras tranquilamente doblaban y planchaban la ropita que le compraban a Sakura.

.

Ciertamente les agradecía mucho por toda la ayuda que le daban, pués reconocía que sin ella su sobrina no hubiera sobrevivido dos días en su departamento, pero de verdad necesitaba dormir y alejarse de sus conversaciones tan francamente traumantes.

.

-Ehem... -llamó la atención de la morena y la peli roja antes que siguieran su debate sobre proponer la depilación con cera cómo castigo para criminales capturados "_¿Cómo diablos salió ese tema?_"-Cómo decía, pueden irse tranquilas. Creo qué puedo manejarlo hasta que vuelvan en la mañana...-_"cómo todos los días"_, pensó para sí.

.

Las amigas se miraron de reojo, luego a él, al cuarto de la niña y nuevamente a él.

.

-¿Seguro que puedes, 'ttebane? ¿Seguro, seguro, segurísimo?

.

-Cuidar de una bebé de dos semanas de nacida toda una noche no es cosa sencilla -agregó la otra.

.

-Agradezco infinitamente su ayuda, Mikoto-san, Kushina-san. Pero si algo sucede, siempre puedo enviar un clon a pedirles ayuda, ¿No?

.

Después de unos minuto de miradas dudosas y debates internos, ambas asintieron y el peli plata casi suspira de alivio. Por fin podría irse a dormir.

.

Cinco minutos después, Kushina -cargando a su bebé- y Mikoto -sosteniendo con una mano a Sasuke y sujetando a Itachi con la otra- se despedían en la puerta del pent-house.

.

-¿Recuerdas cuánto tiempo debes calentar el biberon en el microondas, 'ttebane?

.

-40 segundos.

.

-¿Y que pomada ponerle en caso de qué se le irrite la piel tras cambiarle el pañal?

.

-"Mery's skin". De todos modos, puedo evitar que ocurra teniendo cuidado al pasar el algodón con la crema cuándo la limpie.

.

-¿Qué hacer en caso que despierte y no pare de llorar, pero no tenga hambre?

.

-Mecerla en brazos y cantar alguna nana, para qué sienta calor corporal ajeno.

.

-¿Y si la escuchas toser muy fuerte, 'ttebane?

.

-Revisar que esté bien abrigada y llevarla al hospital, porque podría tener desde un común catarro a una fuerte neumonía. No hay que correr riesgos.

.

Las mujeres se miraron, asombradas. Él chico era bueno y aprendía rápido.

.

-De acuerdo, nos vamos. Si nos necesitas...

.

-¡...manda un clon a informarnos!

.

-Hai, hai, lo prometo.

.

Aún algo inquietas, las jovenes (pués no tenía mas de 27 años) se marcharon por caminos distintos.

.

-Por fin... -masculló por lo bajo, tirado en el sofá blanco del living, que hacía buen contraste con el tono aqua de las paredes y el negro del televisor de plasma. Miró a su alrededor, la puerta de la cocina, el pasillo con la salida y las entradas a su cuarto, al de Sakura y a los dos baños, el ventanal que daba al balcón, el estudio, la mini biblioteca... todo estaba en orden en su gran departamento. Podía irse a dormir.

.

Usando su velocidad ninja, se apresuró a su cuarto y dejó caer su cansado cuerpo en la cama, deseando por fin adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños (en su caso, más correcto sería decir **pesadillas**) y...

.

Nada. Rotó su cuerpo a la derecha. Luego a la izquierda. Se acomodó boca abajo. Boca arriba. Con una pierna fuera de las sábanas. Con la cabeza bajo la almohada. Otro giro.

.

_"¡LA MADRE QUÉ ME-!"_

.

Por fin tenía tranquilidad en el departamento, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cómodo para dormir.

.

Decidido a no perder horas valiosas de descanso, cerró sus ojos, recordando haber oído alguna vez qué si buscas el sueño, este escapa. Hay que esperar pacientemente que llegue, con la mente en otro lado. Tratando de seguir el consejo de quién quiera que se lo hubiera dicho, dejó su imaginación divagar.

.

Recordó que Sasuke y Naruto ya habían dicho sus primeras palabras: mamá, papá (ambos), 'Tachi-nii (en el caso del Uchiha), Rammen y 'ttebayo (los dos últimos solo el rubio Namikaze). Obviamente, su actual vocabulario era levemente más amplio (con algunos "teme" y "dobe" que obviamente no hicieron felices a las madres de ambos) pero la pronunciación de este distaba de ser correcta. Se preguntó cuándo comenzaría a hablar su sobrina y qué diría primero. ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿A quién podría decirle eso? Esa pequeña no tenía a quién dirigir sus primeras palabras. Algo en su corazón se rebeló ante la idea: No, ella lo tenía a él.

.

Cambiando la dirección de sus pensamientos, pensó en que Itachi ya había entrado en la Academia Ninja y era perseguido a todas horas por las fan girls. Frunció el entrecejo, sus ojos -el izquierdo, con el Sharingan que le regaló su estúpido mejor amigo, bajo la máscara- aún cerrados, y se prometió no dejar que la hija de Mebuki se transformase en... en... esas niñas histéricas que en vez de esforzarse para convertirse en kunoichis, pasan cada minuto del día persiguiendo chicos. Ah no, eso sí qué no. Si le iban a obligar a criar una niña, lo haría bien, inculcándole valores y asegurándose de que pudiera defenderse desde pequeña. Se cuestionó a qué edad podría comenzar a entrenarla particularmente. Quizás a los cuatro...

.

Una repentina e incómoda duda asaltó su mente. ¿Qué _diablos_ haría cuándo la pequeña concociera la **maldición **femenina, qué toda mujer sufre una vez al mes? Mierda, ahora que ahondaba en ese tema... ¿A qué edad debería darle "la charla"? Palideció levemente al procesar sus propios pensamientos. ¿**Él** debía darsela? Se imaginó lo inevitablemente incómodo que sería para los dos. Quizás, si contaba con mucha suerte, podría encargar el problema a otro...

.

Negándose a atormentarse con esos asuntos, por los qué afortunadamente no tendría qué preocuparse hasta dentro de _muchos_ años, dejó que otro pensamiento le invadiera la sesera, y su expresión se volvió dolorosa. No era una divagación, era un recuerdo.

.

Ese resultó ser el del tormentoso día en que descubrió ese extraño brillo en los ojos de su hermana. El instante en qué la perdió para siempre. El momento en que Mebuki se enamoró.

.

Lo rememoraba cómo si hubiera sido ayer. La trenza plateada de la joven de 17 le caía hasta la cintura, su banda adornado con orgullo su peinado a modo de diadema, su uniforme Jounnin en perfecto estado. Había sido elegida para recibir al emisario de Suna, el hermano del Kazekage, y mostrarle la aldea. Solo bastó un _maldito_ día juntos y esa misma noche, luego de dejar a Kizashi no Sabaku en el hotel donde se hospedaría y encontrarse con su hermanito en el departamento, él lo notó.

.

Su corazón había sido tocado, y esto era visible gracias a ese hermoso pero para Kakashi doloroso brillo en sus orbes jade. El Hatake se dió cuenta enseguida, algo había cambiado en ella. Lo confirmó cuándo, tras medio año recibiendo las _inusualmente recurrentes_ visitas de Kizashi, Mebuki anunció su compromiso: se casarían cuándo ella cumpliese los 18. Quién hubiera dicho que el hermano del Kazekage estaba dispuesto a abandonar su aldea, su país, su apellido... para casarse con una chica de Konoha. Quién hubiera creído que ambos morirían luego de un año de feliz matrimonio.

.

Siseó, molesto. Esos pensamientos, más que adormecerlo, le hervían la sangre. Sin saber qué hacer para calmarse, se levantó. Sus pasos le llevaron, de alguna manera, al cuarto de sus sobrina.

.

Ahí estaba, tranquilamente dormida. Respiraba de manera pausada y acompasada. Inspiró profundamente, recargando su peso en el borde de la cuna rosa. El cuarto entero olía a cerezos. Mebuki le había dado a su hija un nombre bastante acertado.

.

Repasó su rostro varias veces, buscando en él alguna razón por la cuál su subconsiente le había llevado a su lado cuándo necesitaba paz. Tenía la piel de un color muy blanquecino, excepto sus sonrojadas mejillas, y se sentía infinitamente suave al tacto. Sus pestañas eran largas, espesas y arqueadas. Su nariz, abotonada. El rostro en forma de corazón. Los mechones rosas. La boca con forma de cereza. La frente algo grande.

.

¿Qué era? ¿Qué había en ella que le daba paz?

.

Cómo sintiendo el peso de su mirada, los párpados de la bebé se apretaron y lentamente los abrió, revelándo así los más hermosos ojos jade que recordaba haber admirado en mucho tiempo. Oyó vagamente la voz de Tsunade en su mente, cuándo le exlicó que la pigmentación en sus orbes era muy fuerte, razón por la cuál el color de estos era visible desde el primer momento.

.

Pensó que la última vez que había visto unos irises tan hermosos había sido la mañana antes que su hermana conociera a Kizashi...

.

¡Eso era! Ahora lo entendía. La razón por la qué esa bebé le daba paz era esa: Sakura tenía los ojos de Mebuki. Esos hermosos ocelos color verde jade eran idénticos a los de ella antes que ese extraño brillo los cubriera. Los ojos de su sobrina eran puros, no conocían el amor ni el deseo. Era un alma blanca. Estaba limpia.

.

Ahí, estático y observándola, se preguntó angustiado cuánto seguiría así. Más pronto de lo qué le gustaría, algún inconpetente le robaría los ojos de su niña, la apartaría de él... igual que hizo el maldito de Kizashi dos años atrás.

.

Su boca bajo la máscara se torció en un gesto iracundo. ¡Eso jamás! La vida ya le había arrebatado a Mebuki, no dejaría qué hiciera lo mismo con Sakura. Ella era todo lo que le quedaba y la protegería con uñas y dientes.

.

Pareciera que la pequeña Haruno-Hatake podía sentir la molestia de su tío, pues extendió los brazos en su dirección. Automáticamente, él la sostuvo contra su pecho. Al menos ya no le tenía miedo a cargarla.

.

Sintió cómo ella se acurrucaba contra él y su corazón se expandió, cálido. Ella estaba ahí con él y no le abandonaría. Se aseguraría de ello.

.

-Ven, pequeña. Vamos a dormir -sonrió a la niña, su ojo visible formando un simpático arco.

.

Por primera vez desde el día en que Mebuki se enamoró, gracias a la calidez que sentía al sostener a Sakura contra su pecho, Kakashi pudo dormir tranquilamente.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Denme algo de crédito, ¡Actualicé bastante rápido! Un día es un record para mí.**

**Al final, Kakashi se dió cuenta que Saku va a ser bastante importante y necesaria para él. Y eso que todavía no empiezo con los celos *-* **_**Eso**_** va a estar bueno. **

**¿Qué creen que dibujaba Itachi? Por cierto, ¿Lo notaron? Hay una chispita de ternura de parte de Ita-chan para con la pequeña, que podría o no ser algo más a futuro. ¿A ustedes que les gustaría? ¿Qué si? ¿Qué no?**

**También, dudo que las halla pasado desapercibido el pequeño momento SasuSakuNaru. No se ustedes, pero a mi se me hizo tierno.**

**En fin, dejenme saber en sus comentarios que piensan. Recuerden, ¡Entre más reviews recibo, más rápido actualizo y más largos son los capítulos!**

**¡Kisses a todos/as y gracias por leer!**

**Miss Choco-chips.**


	3. Reunión secreta ¡Madres en acción!

_:_:_:_:_

_._

.

_Raising Sakura_

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

**Atención:** En este capítulo aparecen dos personajes de mi

invención: Akane y Yuka Hyuuga. Ambas son esposas de

Kizashi e Hiashi, respectivamente. La primera tiene cabello corto y rizado color

azul oscuro y el de la segunda es largo y marrón.

Al igual qué el resto de las mujeres del fic, eran amigas de Mebuki,

pero fueron enviadas a Suna para proteger la comitiva que

llevaba las pertenencias de Kizashi a su hermanoel Kazekage,

razón por la cuál no pudieron estar presentes durante el funeral

y las semanas posteriores.

_._

_._

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Advertencias:_

OC, Non masacre, Obito bueno y vivo en Konoha,

Kakashi posee el Sharingan, Minato y Kushina vivos,

insinuación sexual muy leve e insultos mas adelante.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Disclaimer:_

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen,

solo esta historia que hago sin fines de lucro,

por mero entretenimiento.

No permito ninguna adaptación/traducción

qué no tenga mi permiso. Si alguna hermosa personita

allá afuera quiere traducir o adaptar la historia,

no tengo problema, solo deben pedirme permiso por PM antes.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Sinópsis:_

Kakashi Hatake podía ser muchas cosas: prodigio, genio, poseedor del Sharingan,

alumno del 4° hokague, amigo y compañero del milagrosamente vivo

Uchiha Obito... Pero "padre" de su sobrina recién nacida era algo que nunca,

en sus 14 años de vida, hubiera imaginado.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_"Pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdos_

-Diálogos.

_Énfasis __en____**estas **_**palabras.**

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Time skip:_ Un mes.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

**CAPÍTULO 2:** Reunión secreta ¡Madres en acción!

.

.

Una figura con capa se deslizaba por las sombras del barrio Uchiha. Sigilosa, en silencio, rápidamente. Paso a paso se alejaba cada vez mas de la zona poblada, aproximándose al sector donde abundaban las casas inhabitadas. La brillante Luna de la media noche alumbraba su camino y la suave brisa hacía ondear sus ropajes, pegándolos a un cuerpo obviamente femenino.

.

Su andar la llevó hasta una de las casa más alejadas del centro del clan. Mirando a todos lados para verificar que no había nadie, se aproximó a la puerta. Tocó cinco veces seguidas, hizo una pausa de tres segundos y luego volvió a tocar.

.

Esperó pacientemente y la entrada se abrió lo suficiente para dejar a la vista un ojo violáceo.

.

-¿Te siguieron, 'ttebane? -susurró la oji violeta a la encapuchada.

.

-No.

.

EL ojo desapareció y la puerta se abrió más, aunque solo lo necesario para dejar pasar a la figura.

.

Una vez dentro de la casa, la mujer se quitó la capa.

.

-¡Llegas tarde, Mikoto-chan!

.

-¡Ya ibamos a empezar sin tí!

.

-¿Qué te entretuvo tanto tiempo?

.

La esposa del jefe Uchiha levantó las manos en un gesto de disculpa.

.

-Gomen, gomen, es que Fugaku se tardó mucho en dormirse. Las hierbas no le hicieron mucho efecto.

.

Tsume, Kushina, Tsunade, Yoshino, Akane y Yuka la miraron escépticas. La rubia con el rombo en la frente estaba particularmente irritada.

.

-La calidad de esas plantas es intachable, a todas las demás les sirvieron. No olvides que yo misma las busqué.

.

Mikoto roló los ojos, pero no respondió. No era momento para ponerse a discutir con la Sannin sobre la efectividad de las plantas medicinales.

.

-En fin, ahora que estamos todas, vallamos al tema que nos trajo aquí -pidió Yoshino, tratando de apaciguar el humor de Tsunade con su intervención.

.

Las demás afirmaron, conformes con hacer las cosas rápido. Ninguna podía quedarse mucho o sus maridos podrían despertar y sospechar.

.

Tsume fue quién tomó la palabra.

.

-El asunto es de gran importancia para el futuro de nuestros hijos, y cómo dudo que alguna valla a ceder, lo mejor será pactar en estos momentos las reglas bajo las qué nos regiremos en esta competencia.

.

Tsunade caminó hasta quedar en el medio del círculo de mujeres encapuchadas. Las velas que iluminaban la habitación y la falta de muebles daban al lugar un toque tétrico pero ciertamente confidencial.

.

-Akane, cómo madre de una niña, y yo, que no tengo hijos en absoluto, estamos aquí en calidad de testigo y mediadora, respectivamente. Quién tenga dudas o problemas podrá acercarse a mí y trataré de resolverlo...

.

-... Y yo me encargaré de qué toda esta "batalla" tenga un registro qué la respalde -finalizó la peli azul.

.

Kushina levantó la mano, tal cuál haría un niño de la Academia para llamar la atención del sensei, y preguntó:

.

-¿No es injusta la participación de Mikoto, 'ttebane? Ella tiene más posibilidades de ganar: cuenta con Fugaku dos y tres -miró acongojada a la morena.

.

Hubieron algunos murmullos apreciativos ante la sorprendentemente cierta aseveración de la Uzumaki. La Uchiha, por su parte, miró a la peli roja ofendida, mascullando por lo bajo algo que sonó a "_mejor amiga traidora_" y dió un paso al frente.

.

-¡En la guerra y el amor todo se vale! Si no están seguras de qué sus hijos tengan oportunidad contra mi Ita-chan y mi Sasu-chan, allá ustedes.

.

Las demás la fulminaron con la mirada.

.

-Ya qué estamos en el tema, tampoco es justo que Aka-chan sea la testigo -agregó Tsume, siedo respaldada por un ladrido de su compañero e ignorando deliberadamente el comentario de la morena- Ella podría simplemente escribir las cosas qué más le convengan a Yuka, siendo primas y del mismo clan.

.

LAs Hyuuga se miraron de reojo y luego a la Inuzuka, incrédulas.

.

-Tsu-chan, cariño, en todo caso sería injusto para **mí** -puntualizó Yuka- ¿Acaso olvidas la eterna rivalidad qué tengo con mi _querida_ prima? No me sorprendería que adulterara los registros para que yo pierda.

.

La peli azul le pellizcó el brazo, ofendida.

.

-¡Yo no haría tal cosa! ¡Eres una mentirosa, Yuka!

.

-¡Yo no miento! ¿O acaso no recuerdas cuándo en la Academia entraste a hurtadillas a la sala de profesores para borrar las respuestas de mi exámen antes que el sensei lo corrigiera?

.

-¡Eso fue hace años! ¡Ya _supéralo_!

.

Repentinamente, todas comenzaron a hablar (_chillar_) al mismo tiempo. Mientras las primas discutían, Tsume y Tsunade decidían las reglas de la guerra a voz de grito. Mikoto y Kushina, a pesar de su gran amistad, parecían a punto de lanzarle la una sobre la otra en busca de sangre; todo por un inocente comentario de la peli roja sobre porqué su hijo tenía más probabilidad de ganar que los simplones Uchihas, con ojos y cabello sin gracia.

.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAA!

.

Se hizo un sepulcral silencio en la sala y todos los ojos se dirigieron a Yoshino.

.

-¡Todas somos mujeres supuestamente maduras y racionales, pero se comportan cómo niñas de Academia! ¿Qué diablos les ocurre? ¡Si no nos ponemos de acuerdo, gracias a la intensidad de nuestros deseos de ganar podríamos hacer locuras en las qué nosotras o nuestros bebés resulten heridos! Si nos juntamos aquí hoy, fue para dejar todo en términos claros y entendibles.

.

Tsunade asintió, levemente sonrojada por sus anteriores gritos, y tomó la palabra.

.

-Cómo dice Yoshino-chan, lo mejor será arreglar todo ahora mismo y tener una "guerra" civilizada y justa. ¿Quiénes están a favor de comenzar a dictar ahora mismo las leyes?

.

Sin excepción, todas levantaron la mano.

.

Media hora después, Mikoto acompañaba a Kushina a las puertas del barrio Uchiha. Las otras ya se habían marchado, pero la morena estaba inquieta con la idea de su amiga caminando sola por esas tierras tan tarde, con lo escandalosa qué era despertaría a medio clan. Al menos, llendo con ella, estarían seguras; Si alguien con insomnio las veía, simplemente diría que su amiga había ido a buscarle por X causa y ahora daban un tranquilo paseo. Cómo esposa del líder del clan, nadie le cuestionaría ... Oh, y ahora que pensaba en Fugaku, tendría que ponerle al tanto de la situación, tal y cómo harían las demás con sus maridos según lo pactado minutos antes.

.

-...Mikoto-chan.

.

-¿Nani?

.

-Aunque seas mi mejor amiga, no perderé, 'ttebane. Porque yo... quiero ser quién gane el último recuerdo deMebuki-chan. Por eso... ¡Será MI hijo quién enamore a Sakura-chan y me la de cómo nuera!

.

La otra sonrió, serena.

.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco perderé. O, mejor dicho, daré todo de mí para que alguno de mis hijos gane. Mebuki era bellísima y también una excelente persona; si Kakashi la cría con los mismos ideales con los que su hermana le crió a él, entonces no hay nadie mejor para formar parte de mi familia qué ella.

.

-Sigo pensando qué es trampa que los tengas a los dos, 'ttebane. Además, Fugaku dos tiene 5 años, ¿Eso no es petrofita?

.

-Se llama Itachi, y querrás decir "pedofilia" -corrigió suavemente- Y no, no cuenta. Solo son casi cinco años, ni qué fuera una gran diferencia.

.

-Yo solo digo qué no es legal, 'ttebane. Debería decirle a Minato que haga una ley contra-

.

-Eso estaría contra las reglas -canturreó Mikoto.

.

-... Cómo sea, de todas maneras Fugaku dos...

.

-Itachi...-recordó la madre del mismo.

.

-...es el qué tiene menos posibilidades.

.

-¿Y eso por qué? -su orgullo Uchiha tenía un momento dificíl para no herirse ante el comentario.

.

-¿Acaso crees que Kakashi va a dejar que un chico mayor qué su sobrina salga con ella? Recuerda cómo era con Mebuki, 'ttebane. Y si ella era solo su hermana... imagínate cómo va a ser con su sobrina, a quién va a criar desde bebé.

.

- Sí lo ves desde ese ángulo, todas están igual qué yo. Dudo que Hatake vaya a hacer diferencias entre Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke e Itachi. Vas a ver cómo para él todos serán igual de pervertidos-roba-niñas.

.

-Tienes un punto, 'ttebane...

.

-...-

.

-...-

.

-...-

.

-Nee, Mikoto-chan...

.

-¿Hum?

.

-¿De verdad llegaste tarde a la reunión por qué no te dieron resultado las hierbas o es que tú y el constipado estaban...? -ante la mera idea, la peli roja se puso azul y tapó su boca para no devolver su cena. Imaginar a su amiga y a _esa cosa_ a punto de... de hacer Uchihitas pero sin los bebés, la ponía enferma.

.

Ante su expresión, la morena rió.

.

-Una dama no besa y cuenta, amiga... -la Uzumaki la miró escépticamente, a penas recuperada de sus nauseas: ¡Ellas siempre se contaban _todo_! Incluso... hablaban sobre _eso_. Mikoto aún no se creía que la concepción del hijo del Hokage hubiera sido en los baños de Ichiraku Rammen...- Bueno, tienes razón: sí beso y cuento. Pero tú no quieres oirlo, ¿verdad?

.

-... No, pero la curiosidad me mata, 'ttebane.

.

La Uchiha rió maléficamente y recibió una mirada molesta de la otra.

.

-Dios, tanto tiempo con el amargado ya te pegó sus mañas, cómo la de reirte de esa manera. Solo espero que Sakura-chan no pase suficiente tiempo con tus hijos o contraerá el gen de la maldad Uchiha...

.

-Callate, tonta.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**¡Hola! Primero qué nada, este capi vendría a ser una introducción al resto de la historia, algo así cómo la cara oculta de la moneda. Por un lado, van a ver varias situcaciones interesantes entre Saku y los chicos, pero también van a poder leer entre líneas las intenciones de sus madres.**

**Todas querían muchísimo a Mebuki y esta es su manera de lidiar con el dolor de haberla perdido: conseguir mediante sus hijos tener a su hija cómo nuera. Es casi cómo ignorar el sufrimiento, reemplazándolo con algún deseo/meta. De todas maneras, aún no empieza la verdadera guerra. Sí, todas la quieren cómo parte de su clan, pero aún no la ven crecer ni la ven cómo si fuera su propia hija... cómo ocurrirá más adelante. Cuándo eso pase, van a dejar de luchar por **_**la hija de Mebuki**_** y lo harán solo por **_**Sakura**_**.**

**Otra cosa: los Akatsukis van a aparecer, no se espanten. También tengo pensado incluirlos en el Saku-harem, solo qué más adelante. Y ya qué estamos en el tema... ¿Quieren que Pein/Yahiko sea novio de Konan, o lo incluímos en el Saku-multi? ¿Y Nagato...?**

**Si quieren agregar algún personaje más del anime a esta esfera amorosa, comentenemelo en el review y veré qué puedo hacer :)**

**Ahora bien, desde aquí comienza "oficialmente" el fic. ¡Espero les guste y me lo dejen saber! **

**¡Acepto comentarios positivos y críticas constructivas!**

**Kisses,**

**Miss Choco-chips.**


	4. Carcajadas

_:_:_:_:_

_._

.

_Raising Sakura_

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Advertencias:_

OC, Non masacre, Obito bueno y vivo en Konoha,

Kakashi posee el Sharingan, Minato y Kushina vivos,

insinuación sexual muy leve e insultos mas adelante.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Disclaimer:_

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen,

solo esta historia que hago sin fines de lucro,

por mero entretenimiento.

No permito ninguna adaptación/traducción

qué no tenga mi permiso. Si alguna hermosa personita

allá afuera quiere traducir o adaptar la historia,

no tengo problema, solo deben pedirme permiso por PM antes.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Sinópsis:_

Kakashi Hatake podía ser muchas cosas: prodigio, genio, poseedor del Sharingan,

alumno del 4° hokague, amigo y compañero del milagrosamente vivo

Uchiha Obito... Pero "padre" de su sobrina recién nacida era algo que nunca,

en sus 14 años de vida, hubiera imaginado.

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_"Pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdos_

-Diálogos.

_Énfasis __en____**estas **_**palabras.**

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

_Time skip:_ 1 de mayo

(Sakura tiene 1 mes y cuatro días de vida)

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

**CAPÍTULO 3:** Carcajadas.

.

.

-Te digo qué está mal, Obito.

.

-¿Tú crees?

.

-¡No te hagas el inocente! Sabes tan bien cómo yo qué esto es trampa.

.

-¡Pués ve y diselo **tú** a Mikoto-sama, Rin!

.

-¿Ella... te da miedo? ¿Esa dulce mujer?

.

-Puede ser dulce y parecer un angel, pero yo vi la mirada en sus ojos. Lo juro, da más miedo que Fugaku-sama furioso.

.

-... Aunque así fuera, creo que deber-

.

-¡Nada! Yo no voy a arriesgar mi pellejo haciendo lo "correcto". De todas maneras, alguien va a ganar... ¿Y quién mejor qué alguien de mi mismo clan?

.

-Solo digo qué, según lo qué te contó la señora Uchiha, pasaron nada más que cuatro días desde qué las madres se reunieron... ¿No pudo esperar un poco más para hacer su primera jugada? La niña es muy pequeña para siquiera notar que Itachi es un varón.

.

-Eso mismo le expliqué, pero ella respondió que no buscaba hacer avances en Sakura, sino en su hijo. Después de todo, no le servía de nada tramar mil planes si el niño no está interesado.

.

-¿Y qué hará si no es así? ¿Acabar con toda niña en edad elegible de Konoha para que a su pequeño no le quede opción?

.

-De verdad espero qué no... porque parece haberme tomado cómo sirviente personal para este asunto gracias a mi cercana relación con Kakashi, y es bastante factible que me ordene a mí hacerlas "desaparecer".

.

-No lo haría...

.

-Oh, no tienes idea. Esa señora es aterradora, ahora veo cómo es qué soporta la pesada carga de ser la esposa del líder del clan.

.

-Cómo sea, sigo diciendo qué está mal.

.

-Y yo no te lo niego, solo qué no haré nada para evitarlo. Si Mikoto-sama lo dice, se sale con la suya porque sí y ya.

.

-¿Qué me dices de las demás? La señora Nara también es de temer,y ni se diga de la esposa de Minato-sensei: su palabra literalmente se vuelve ley con un solo puchero a su marido.

.

-Rin, deja de rodear el tema y responde lo que te pregunté primero: ¿Me vas a ayudar o estoy solo en esto?

.

La morena sonrió y a modo de respuesta dió un leve beso en la naríz a su novio. Sí, la joven se había enamorado de su Uchiha compañero cuándo este dió todo -inlcuso casi su vida- por salvarla. Aún lo recordaba, al borde de la muerte, poniéndole uno de sus ojos a Kakashi... 2 minutos antes que Tsunade-sama (quién había visto las vengalas de auxilio que ellos habían prendido) llegase y lo curase casi por completo.

.

-Entonces, a mal paso darle prisa- el moreno alzó la mirada, clavándola en el niño que tranquilamente dibujaba sobre el césped del parque, ajeno a la conversación que sus "niñeros" estaban teniendo- ¡Eh, Itachi! ¡Ven un momento!

.

Rin inspiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor, alerta aunte cualquier mujer líder de clan que por casualidad pasase por allí y los descubriese. Apretó contra su pecho el pequeño bultito rosa que sostenía en brazos casi con adoración. La niña era jodidamente hermosa. Aún no creía que Kakashi le hubiera dejado sacarla "a pasear", teniendo en cuenta lo protector que se había mostrado ultimamente con ella. Tal parece que los informantes de Mikoto-sama (qué en _verdad_ no quería saber cómo había conseguido) estaban en lo cierto: el Hatake estaba demasiado agotado. Según le comentó su novio, la niña había sufrido de cólicos la última semana, y aunque aún así dormía toda la noche, era su tio quién no podía conciliar el sueño de lo preocupado que estaba, velandola en su inconsciencia. Era tierno ver cuánto la quería, pero se había descuidado a sí mismo y ahora pagaba el precio: agotamiento físico y mental.

.

La pequeña ya llevaba curada cuarenta y ocho horas, pero aún así Kakashi se había permitido dormir recién ese día, aceptando el ofrecimiento de Rin de llevar a la bebé a un parque para que aspirase aire fresco, con la condición de que la abrigase bien y no dejase a Obito cargarla.

.

No es cómo si la niña le hubiera dado problema alguno, qué va, era un pequeño angel rosado. Pero, aún así, la morena se había sentido sumamente estresada medida que avanzaba por las calles en dirección a la plaza, donde le esperaban su novio y el heredero Uchiha. En cada esquina le parecía ver a Yuka, Kushina, Tsume, Yoshino... ¿Paranoía? No estaba segura, pero incluso juraría que vió una mariposa siguiéndola todo el camino desde el departamento de Kakashi.

.

El pelinegro, primogénito de Mikoto y Fugaku, se acercó obediente. Su madre le había dicho qué "el tío Obito" le llevaría al parque para que descansace de los llantos de Sasuke, aunque su hermano había estado de lo más calmado toda la semana (y aunque no fuera así, a Itachi francamente no le molestaba: adoraba a su otouto). En el camino, el pelinegro alumno del Hokage se la había pasado hablándole de lo hermosa qué era la sobrina de Kakashi, de lo frágil, tierna e indefensa se veía, etc. Eso, sumado a la extraña actitud de su madre en los últimos días, era altamente sospechoso al parecer del mini Uchiha. Además, "casualmente" se habían encontrado en el camino con Rin, quién _por mera coincidencia_ llevaba a la pequeña Haruno/Hatake al mismo lugar.

.

Era un mocoso de cinco años, pero era uno inteligentísimo. Ahí había gato encerrado, y tenía que ver con la bebé esa de pelo rosa de la qué su madre tanto hablaba y qué veía casi a diario, cuándo iban -en conjunto con las amigas de Mikoto- a "visitar a Kakashi". Mentira, él se daba cuenta que iban solo a ver a esa pequeña. ¿Qué diablos estaban planenado esas aterradoras señoras?

.

-Rin no se siente bien -informó Obito a Itachi cuándo este se hubo acercado lo suficiente. La mencionada le envió una mirada asesina por mentir tan descaradamente- Creo que le bajó el azúcar. La voy a llevar a comer algo a aquella cafetería -señaló un local cruzando la calle, justo frente a la sección del parque donde estaban- ¿Podrías quedarte con la niña mientras tanto? La pondremos en una manta en el césped para qué no tengas que cargarla.

.

El menor se veía escéptico. ¿En serio iban a dejar a un mocoso de cinco años al cuidado de una bebé de apenas un mes, qué además era el único familiar vivo de su compañero de equipo?

.

-Está bien -miró a la mujer de reojo, esperando qué ella fuera más juiciosa que su novio y dijese algo para impedir la situación.

.

Pero no. Rin quedó muda y Obito colocó la manta en el piso en un milisegundo, temeroso de un cambio de opinión de su compañera.

.

-Venimos enseguida -Ambos se alejaron, tomados de la mano, sin mirar atrás.

.

El Uchiha los vió alejarse sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido. No solo le dejaban con la inmensa responsabilidad de cuidar una bebé, sino qué además le creían lo suficientemente tonto cómo para tragarse el cuento del bajón de azúcar. ¿En serio le creían tan bruto? Por favor, no le decían prodigio solo por qué fuera un bonito adjetivo. La única respuesta a la que llegó fue qué el plan de esos dos era dejarle solo con la niña. ¿Para qué? No tenía idea.

.

Bajó la mirada a la pequeña que anteriormente dormitaba en brazos de Rin y se encontró con dos penetrantes ojos jade observarle con curiosidad.

.

Se sentó cerca suyo, en la manta, y la examinó con atención.

.

En efecto, la niña era bonita: eso lo había notado nada más conocerla. Pero ahora que la veía de tan cerca, se sorprendió al notar que esa definición le quedaba muy corta. Su piel era blanca cómo la crema, parecía tan suave al tacto que no reprimió el impulso de acariciarle el rostro. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas y sus pequeños labios de cereza entreabiertos, llenos. Su pequela nariz abotonada le daba a su rostro un aire a muñeca. La pequeñas pelucitas rosas que adornaban su cabeza habían crecido lo suficiente en ese mes de vida que tenía cómo para qué, al acariciar su cabecita, no se sintiera la rasposa punta de los vellos, sino la dulce suavidad de lo qué sería una distintiva cabellera en unos años. Lo qué más le llamaba la atención de la bebé era, con diferencia, sus ojos; inocentes, puros, curiosos, tiernos, alegres, vivos...tan claros y transparentes que era posible leer en ellos sus emociones.

.

Su ensimisamiento fue groseramente interrumpido por un vendedor de helados que pasaba gritando precios cerca suyo. Vió el rostro de la pequeña fruncirse en un mohín enfadado, sus ocelos esmeralda aguándose en señal de pronto llanto por la gruesa voz del hombre. Itachi hizo una mueca de enfado y sacó de su bolsillo trasero dinero suficiente para comprar un helado y hacer callar al señor.

.

-¿Tiene con sabor a dangos?

.

EL vendedor negó, mostrándole que la mercancía en su carrito se limitaba a helado de fresas, chocolate, café, flan, dulce de leche y crema.

.

-Entonces deme uno de fresas... y si fuera tan amable de no gritar cerca nuestro -señaló a la bebé qué aún mostraba intenciones de llorar- se lo agradecería mucho.

.

El señor río y decidió pinchar un poco a ese serio infante.

.

-No te preocupes pequeño, me alejaré para no molestar a tu novia. ¿Eres del clan Uchiha, no? Reconocí el símbolo en tu camisa. Hay, esas tradiciones de las familias antigüas de comprometer niños a tan temprana edad... Pero tienes suerte, al menos a tí te unirán a alguien qué, a pesar de ser tan pequeñita, se nota qué te gusta.

.

-¡E-ella no es mi novia! -quiso mostrarse tan serio y autoritario cómo su padre cuándo discutía con alguien, pero el leve tartamudeo avergonzado al principio de la oración y el tono salmón en sus mejillas le restaba credibilidad- ¡Y-y no me gusta!

.

-Claaaaro, finjamos qué te creo pequeño -rió el vendedor. Luego, sacó la nieve de su carro y se la entregó, alejándose entre risas del extraño par.

.

El Uchiha, aún sonrojado, dió un gran mordisco a su helado, sin pensar qué...

.

-M-m-mi c-c-cerebro s-se c-congela... T-t-tonto h-helado, y-yo p-p-prefiero l-l-l-os d-da-dangos.

.

Una risalla cristalina se escuchó e Iatchi volteó maravillado a ver a la bebé, quién ajena a la situación de su "niñero" temporal, miraba encantada a la mariposa que sobrevolaba su rostro. Era de un hermoso tono rosado, cómo su cabello... y él se encontro a sí mismo riendo con ella. Dios, la niña tenía una risa contagiosa.

.

Escondidos trás un arbusto cercano, Obito, Rin y Mikoto observaban la escena. Las mujeres veían todo con estrellitas en los ojos debido a la ternura que mostraban los pequeños, mientras qué el adolescente pelinegro negaba con la cabeza, pensando qué Itachi tenía suerte de qué Kakashi estuviese tan agotado, porque sino se habría preocupado al ver que Rin tardaba mucho en volver con la niña y habría ido a buscarlos... encontrándose con una situación qué, a diferencia de a su novia y jefa, no le haría ni pizca de gracia.

.

Volviendo con los niños, Itachi se vió en un predicamento cuando la mariposa se alejó volando y Sakura se puso triste. Se desperó cuándo notó que comenzaba a sollozar suavemente y buscó con la mirada a sus "niñeros". ¿¡Cuánto podía tomarles comer algo!?

.

-Ya, ya, Sakura-chan, no llores... onegai, no llores -el pequeño se llevó una mano al cabello, despeinándose nervioso... y recordó qué en su otra extremidad aún llevaba el helado. Era consciente qué a los bebés no se les podía dar esa clase de alimentos, más aún cuándo ni siquiera cumplían los dos meses de nacidos... pero se quedaba sin opciones, y no era cómo si fuera a darselo todo, simplemente se lo enseñaría a ver si el color rosado, idéntico al tono de la tonta mariposa, la distraía.

.

Para su alivio, funcionó. Los ojos jades dejaron de derramar lágrimas cuándo vió la nieve de fresa tan cerca de su rostro y el suave aroma frutal invadió su nariz. En su inconsciencia de bebé, estiró ambos brazos en dirección al cono y hundió sus deditos en la crema fría.

.

Una fuerte carcajada la sacudió al sentir el fresco helado en sus manitas. Era divertida la sensación... y todo mejoró cuándo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevarse los deditos a la boca y saboreó la fresa.

.

A Itachi no le importó ver su helado destruido (ni que le gustara mucho ese sabor, de todas maneras) y toqueteado, porque acababa de presenciar la primera profunda carcajada de la niña. No era solo una risita, no; era un sonido más potente, más lleno de vida, más alegre... Estaba tan encantado que no pudo evitarlo y la acompañó.

.

Mikoto, tras los arbustos, se veía levemente aturdida. ¿Su hijo, riendo de tan buena gana? No conocía a muchos Uchihas capaces de eso, y su niñito era tan serio... Se dió cuenta que quizás la presión de saberse el heredero de su clan le estaba por quitar la infancia al pequeño, tan responsable que jamás se quejaría de nada. Pero ella no quería eso para sus hijos: ella ansiaba verlos siempre tan despreocupados y alegres cómo se notaba Itachi en ese momento; era su sueño de madre.

.

Una nueva determinación por conseguir a esa niña de cuñada se apoderó de su pecho: si la bebé acababa de hacer carcajear a su pequeño teniendo solo un mes de vida... ¿Qué haría en la niñez, adolescencia y adultez? Ahora todo cambiaba: ya no la ansiaba por ser la hija de Mebuki, no. Ella tendría a esa niña cómo esposa de uno de sus hijos, por la sencilla razón de que acababa de demostrar qué podía hacerlos felices.

.

Satisfecha, indicó a Obito y Rin que volviesen con los niños. La misión del día estaba cumplida: Itachi sentía algo por la niña. No sabían si fraternidad, ternura o algo más, pero de que había un sentimiento, lo había.

.

El Uchiha, por su parte, viviría gran parte de su vida sin enterarse qué ese día, gracias a su risa, había dado un objetivo de por vida a un monstruo despiadado (su madre): Sakura-chan. Oh, mierda... Pobre, pobre Sakura Haruno Hatake... ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerlo?

.

.

_:_:_:_:_

_._

_._

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Bueno, este capi estaba más que nada orientado en el ItaSaku de la historia. Habrá momentos con nuestra protagonista con cada chico (qué me ayudarán a decidir cuál seríá la mejor pareja posible), pero, de momento, me pareció importante mostrar un punto de inicio tanto en la "guerra" cómo en el interés de Itachi por la niña. No puedo simplemente poner qué fue amor a primera vista, ¿cierto? Es que, vamos, ella es una bebé de un mes; si ponía que se enamoró de ella de la nada, sería bastante raro por las edades. Creo que hacer un amor que florezca lentamente es una mejor opción; además de mostrar razones por las cuáles comienza el interés (no quedaría bien escribir que solamente la vió y quiso hacerlo más seguido simplemente porque sí: Itachi no es así de superficial. Creo que mostrar un cambio en su actitud, una relajación y tranquilidad cuándo está cerca de ella, es un buen comienzo). Este capítulo NO quiere decir que Saku va a terminar con él, sino qué a Itachi la bebé no le es indiferente.**

**Por otro lado, debido a que Saku es muy pequeña, las situaciones románticas tendrán que esperar. Voy a concentrarme en el verdadero sentido del fic: la relación familiar de Kakashi con Sakura. Después de todo, de eso se trata la historia. Hatake aún debe madurar y aprender a cuidar de una niña, a ponerla a ella primero y darle su espacio para crecer libre, lo cuál va a ser algo complicado debido a su temor a perderla. Van a tener varios tropiezos, pero va a valer la pena. **

**Otro tema a tratar son las otras madres: Sé que piensan que me olvidé de la madre de SHino y Chouji, pero es que no me sabía los nombres y no quería escribir cualquier cosa. Cuándo me enteré que no tienen nombres fijos en la serie y que debía ponérselos yo, decidí esperar un tiempo. Me costaría un poco agregar mas personajes a todos los que ya tengo para trabajar, sin dejar de darle importancia ninguno. Es complicado, y de todas maneras Saku conocerá a Shino y Chouji en la academia, asique: ¿Por qué apresurarse?**

**Ah, con respecto a los AKatsukis, voy a hacer lo siguiente. Madara (en esta historia el padre de Fugaku y un buen hombre) en sus viajes encontró varios niños -mas o menos de la edad de Itachi- en los cuáles detectó un gran potencial. Pidió permiso a sus tutores legales y se los llevó a Konoha, donde actualmente los cría y entrena. Itachi es amigo de estos niños, van juntos a la academia y son una especie de pandilla.**

**Ahora bien, a lo importante: ¿Les gustó el capi? En lo personal no, no me gustó del todo, siento que le falta algo, pero son ustedes quienes tienen el voto final. Me gustaría poder responder sus hermosos comentarios chicas/os, pero es muy tarde por aquí y me tomaría hasta la madrugada. Prometo qué, si mis exámenes me dejan respirar, el próximo capi responderé sus comentarios uno a uno. **

**¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios! ¡Si no fuera con ustedes, todo esto no tendría sentido!**

**Kisses, Miss Choco-chips.**


End file.
